Episode 8- The Tower of Marsh and Apple/ Transcript
{Episode Begins} Clock: Why did we lose the challenge? Melony: Likely because of the traitor. Dusty: Now who was it? Television: Likely Snowglobe, he ruined the challenge for us. Snowglobe: WHAT? NO! Locky: I know who it was, Clock! Clock: How? Globe: Please do not listen to him. Please. (Switches to other team) Masky: Sigh, At least we didn't lose. Kite: Thankfully. Boombox: Who should leave? All of Toothy's alliance: Cherry! PPB: I guess Cherry too. Marble: Uh, Cherry. Soccer Ball: Snowglobe! {Snowglobe cranes and stares at Soccer Ball} Soccer Ball: Yes?! Snowglobe: WHY DID YOU VOTE FOR ME? Melony: You ruined the challenge for us. Television: I guess. Boxing Glove: Television's right. Television: Thank you Boxing Glove! Boxing Glove: Don't mention it! Gamey: At least its time for the elimination! Clock: Not again.. (intro) Gamey: So, as you lost last episode, Team Time is up for elimination again! Cherry 2: We suck. Gamey: Anywho, Locky and Television are safe! Television: Yes! Locky: OMG! Whats the prize? Gamey: Pie! Locky: Yes! I love pie! Gamey: Also safe are Clock, Casey, Globe, Dusty, Picture, and Popcorn! Casey: Phew! That was too close! Dusty: Yeah! I'm safe! Gamey: We are down to the bottom three. Melony, Snowglobe, and Cherry. One of you will be eliminated! Melony: I hope its the traitor. Snowglobe. Snowglobe: WHAT? Me? Why? Gamey: Melony is safe! Melony: Glad the traitor is about to get eliminated. Snowglobe: Okay, I'm the traitor. Gamey: Cherry, Snowglobe. You are the bottom two! Clock: Don't go Snowglobe! Gamey: The last person safe is...... {Snowglobe is scared while Cherry 1 is scared and Cherry 2 is smiling evilly} Gamey: Snowglobe. Snowglobe: Yeah! {The pie hits Snowglobe in the face but Snowglobe does not break} Cherry 1: What? NO! Cherry 2: Yay! I'm so glad! Gamey: Cherry, bye bye! {Cherry is launched to prison planet} Gamey: So, This next challenge is.. Fly Swat: Why is it a tower? Gamey: Glad you asked. You have to retrieve the Golden Apple to win. Also, ALL TEAM MEMBERS must arrive at the tower to get the golden apple. Snowglobe: Wha- Gamey: This no ordinary tower, there are obstacles everywhere like water and a 100 foot pole which is covered by candy. (Cheesy's knee slap) Cheesy: Get it? Gamey: I think everyone gets it. Cheesy: Just wondering! Gamey: Like as I said, this is not an ordinary tower, it is run by two Inanimate Insanity contestants, Apple and Marshmallow! {Gamey greets Apple and Marshmallow} Apple: Hi guys! Marshmallow: Hello everyone! Apple: Marshmallow and I will be at the top with the golden apple! Cheesy: An apple that is gold! Get it? {Everyone Laughs} Apple: Nice one, Cheesy! Cheesy: Thanks! Gamey: So, you have to get to the top and the golden apple is in Marshmallow's hand. Dusty: Sounds agreeable. Gamey: Before you go everyone, I have one more announcement, since PPB is limbless, she can't participate in this challenge. PPB: NO! Masky: Aw, no PPB is gonna make it even harder. Gamey: Now go! For real this time! PPB: So what do I get? Gamey: A video camera to look at your team. PPB: Sweet! (Team Time) Clock: We lost the last two challenges. So everyone, hurry! Dusty: Okay, if you say so. Popcorn: Uh oh. (Team Tune) Coney: This should be easy! Paper Airplane: Yeah! Boombox: Lets go to the arcade! (Team Time) Clock: We cannot lose this challenge! Television: The other team is almost to the arcade! (Team Time runs) (Team Tune gets there first) Marble: Look! Pacman! My favorite arcade game! (jumps on machine and plays the game) Pearly: Marble, we need to go now! Toothy: We can't stay here long enough! Marble: Aw! But I almost got all the dots! Fly Swat: Sigh.. Kite: Just go guys! (Kite grabs Marble) Boombox: I have an idea! Lets get a bag! Paper Airplane: For the armless contestants? Boombox: Yeah! (Team Time is at the arcade) Clock: Yes! Its Donkey Kong! Snowglobe: WE NEED TO WIN! Locky: Omg, should we like, go? Television: Yeah. Globe: I have an idea! Picture should stomp on the machine! (Picture stomps on the machine) Clock: HEY! I was in the middle of the game! Popcorn: Hey! (PPB and Gamey) Gamey: Guys, the golden apple is now hidden. Apple and Marshmallow are in the attic of the tower. PPB: Can I go in? Gamey: No. PPB: Please? Gamey: I SAID NO! PPB: Okay. Gamey: Just watch the contest. (Team Tune) Boombox: We reached the 4-corner. Tiki 1: Phew. We got there. Tiki 2: Yup. We did. Toaster: Phew. Its hot. Marble: ITS DARK! Kite: You will get used to it. Toaster: Kite's right. Boxing Glove: It says to go left. Boombox: Left it is! (Team Time) Clock: We got there! {Picture kicks the pole and the pole shatters} Melony: Why did you do that? {Picture is scared but can't talk} Globe: Now its broken. (Team Tune) Marble: IT'S TOO DARK IN HERE! Kite: WE HAVE TO GET TO THE TOP! Marble: GET ME OUT! Pearly: YOU'RE FINE! Marble: YOU'RE MEAN! (Team Time) Clock: No! NO! Popcorn: They're at the top! Globe: I have an idea! Lets grab a long ruler! {Team Time climbs on the ruler} (Team Tune reaches the tower) {Armless contestants get out of Boombox's backpack} Masky: Fly Swat, you count. Fly Swat: Okay. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13- {Looks inside the backpack to see nobody} Hey, where's Marble? Boombox: Marble is gone! Coney: Go get her, Kite! Kite: I'll hurry! Toothy: YAAAA! {Team Time has all the contestants and tries to get the golden apple} Clock: Wow! Look at this view! Melony: The challenge! Globe: Look! Dusty: Globe found it! Globe: Gamey! I found it! I'm a true explorer! Gamey: WOW! DO YOU BELIEVE IT? TEAM TIME WINS THE CHALLENGE! Melony: I knew we'd win! Clock: Why don't we go down? Popcorn and Casey: Yeah! {Team Time runs down the stairs an gives the golden apple to Gamey} Gamey: Yup. It's real! That means Globe, when your team is up for elimination again, you get immunity! Globe: Awesome! PPB: Good game, Team Time, good game. (Kite and Marble reach the 4-way) (Marble is crying) Kite: Great. Just great! I feel like i'm the babysitter and now bad luck is happening!) Gamey: There is a rejoin! (Shifts to Prison Planet) Crayon: Rejoin? Lighter: Wow! Tissue, Cherry, Disc, Top Hat, Candy: YES! (Back to Earth) Gamey: They will compete for a spot to rejoin. Team Time, because you win, you get the rejoiner! Clock: That's an extra contestant for us! Snowglobe: Right! Gamey: Next episode, Team Tune is up for elimination! Bye Guys! *credits* (Prison Planet) Candy: What is that? Top Hat: Oh crap. The cannon. (Everyone gets in, they fly to Earth.)